¿Sabías que?
by Fanofsaiyanprince
Summary: Los datos mas intrigantes de Invasor Zim desde pequeños hasta grandes como la pelicula "Invasor Dib",¿Se sienten curiosos? entren a ver estos datos sobre la gran serie Invasor Zim.


**Espero que lo disfruten, esto va a estar dividido en dos partes, la primera se llama ¿Sabías que?, y la segunda es una sección que explica algunos de estos datos. Disfrútenlo :)**

**Invasor Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez.**

**¿Sabías que?**

1.- ¿Sabías que?... El personaje favorito de Jhonen Vasquez es Dib.

2.- ¿Sabías que?...El diseño de la cabeza de Gaz cambia durante la serie.

3.- ¿Sabías que?...En el episodio "Cerdito malo malo" iba a morir Dib y lo iba a sustituir un niño llamado Louie.

4.- ¿Sabías que?...Louie también estaría obsesionado con lo paranormal.

5.- ¿Sabías que?...El nombre Louie, podría haber estado inspirado en el nombre de Louie del Carmen el supervisor del guión de la serie.

6.- ¿Sabías que?...Jamás se habían burlado de la cabeza de Dib, hasta que en un episodio Gir se preguntó por que la cabeza de Dib era enorme.

7.- ¿Sabías que?...Nickelodeon jamás se entero de que a Bloody Gir lo habían puesto en algunos episodios hasta que se cancelo la serie.

8.- ¿Sabías que?...En uno de los episodios Gir esta viendo un comercial de Aspirina.

9.-¿Sabías que?...Zim era parte de la Elite Irken.

10.- ¿Sabías que?...El que hace la voz de Zim en el doblaje original apoya a ZaTr,

11.- ¿Sabías que?...Gir esta enamorado de Gaz.

12.- ¿Sabías que?...Zim fue el responsable de la muerte de La mas Alta Miyuki y El mas Alto Spork.

13.- ¿Sabías que?...Antes de la cancelación de la serie, Nickelodeon permitió que transmitieran un episodio más, y el episodio elegido fue: La navidad más horrible de todas.

14.- ¿Sabías que?..."Invasor Dib" era una película que iba a ser el comienzo de la tercera temporada.

15.- ¿Sabías que?...Si la serie no hubiera sido cancelada la tercera temporada se llevaría a cabo en el espacio.

16.- ¿Sabías que?...Si la serie hubiera continuado, en uno de los episodios Tak trataría de matar a Zim, y este a punto de morir recuerda su pasado, y recuerda que el y Tak eran amigos.

17.- ¿Sabías que?...En uno de los episodios cancelados mientras Zim no se encontraba en la tierra, Gir domina al mundo, pero solo un día.

18.- ¿Sabías que?...En uno de los episodios no transmitidos llamado "Top of the line" reaparecía Tak.

19.- ¿Sabías que?...Si la serie hubiera continuado Zim y Tak oficialmente volvían a ser amigos.

20.- ¿Sabías que?...Dib y Gaz en realidad son creaciones del Prof. Membrana.

21.- ¿Sabías que?...Los mas Altos tienen solo dos dedos que simboliza que pueden gobernar a todo un planeta con tan solo dos dedos.

22.- ¿Sabías que?...No se sabe el guión del episodio "Top of the line" por que uno de los que trabajaban para la serie se quedo con el.

23.- ¿Sabías que?...Hay cuatro Keef's en toda la ciudad.

24-. ¿Sabías que?...MiniAlce fue creado por Zim para sustituir a Gir.

25-. ¿Sabías que?...Los episodios cancelados llamados "The Battle Of Meekrob 1-2" son la primera parte de la película "Invasor Dib".

26-. ¿Sabías que?...El color de "El mas Alto" Rojo cambia durante la serie.

27-. ¿Sabías que?...En un episodio no transmitido se iba a agregar un color de ojos muy peculiares en los Irkens: Café claro.

28-. ¿Sabías que?...En el episodio "Tak la horrible niña nueva" cuando Tak reparte salchichas para todos en el fondo se ve que las salchichas se comen a una niña.

29-. ¿Sabías que?...Aunque al gente cree que Dib es un loco es uno de los pocos personajes cuerdos de la serie.

30-. ¿Sabías que?...En el episodio en la que se revela que los Irkens no soportan el agua terrestre, en la parte en que los niños salen a jugar en la lluvia y de alguna manera flotan y hacen círculos en el aire en el fondo se ve a un niño sin cabeza.

31-. ¿Sabías que?...Invasor Dib podría haber sido elegido como ultimo episodio de la serie.

**Explicación:**

9.- Zim era parte de la Elite Irken, incluso llega a ser un invasor de verdad, esto se iba a aclarar en uno de los futuros episodios, pero como la serie se cancelo no se sabe exactamente como suceden los siguientes hechos:

Zim era un Irken normal y uno de los mejores soldados Irken, sin embargo uno de los cerebros de control re-codifica el PAK de Zim haciéndolo defectuoso. (Es una teoría sobre el Zim defectuoso, sin embargo Zim de verdad si era parte de la Elite Irken)

10-. En una conferencia alguien le pregunto al que hace la voz original de Zim (Richard Steven Horvitz) "Si Zim prefería a Gaz" y Richard contesto "No porque Zim quiere mucho a Tak".

revela en un episodio cuando Gaz va a rescatar a Dib de Zim.

12-. En es te episodio llamado "El juicio" cuando los cerebros de control revisan el PAK de Zim para ver sus recuerdos, hay una parte en la que se muestra como Zim fue el responsable del nacimiento de un monstruo y que la criatura devoro a La mas Alta Miyuki y mas tarde Al mas Alto Sport.

14-."Invasor Dib" era una película equivalente a tres episodios de la serie, el trama no estaba muy bien definida solo había unos argumentos que no están muy claros, lo que se sabe es que Invasor Dib pudo haber tenido tres finales:

Dib al ser declarado embajador de Meekrob invade al planeta Irk, mientras tanto Zim sueña con la perdición de todos los Irkens y luego despierta…

Los Irkens fueron capaces de destruir a los Meekrob y convierten a Zim como su "Alto mas Bajo".

Los Irkens derrotan a los Meekrob, capturan a Dib y lo llevan a un centro psiquiátrico Irken y Zim vuelve a la Tierra, y al volver observa una belleza sublime en la Tierra y desde ese momento decide convertirse en el defensor oficial de la Tierra.

No esta muy claro el final lo que si esta claro es que Zim iba a tener como aliados a todos los Irkens incluyendo a: Los mas Altos y Tak, y problamente de todos los humanos o solo Gaz.

16-. Ellos eran amigos desde smeets, sin embargo los separaron al momento de entrenarse como soldados.

en el episodio no transmitido llamado "El Juicio" sin embargo Gir fue derrotado antes que Zim llegara a la Tierra.

18-. Solo se sabe que el episodio era una competencia de unidades UCI/SIR, aparecían: Skoodge, Tenn y Tak. Este episodio era muy importante para los fanáticos de ZaTr, ya que la relación entre Zim y Tak se definía más en este episodio, incluso hay algunos que dicen que en este episodio se hicieron novios.

23-. En un episodio cancelado llamado "El regreso de Keef" se explica que hay al menos cuatro Keef's en la ciudad y por que unos Keef's de otros capítulos no se parecían en nada.

24-. MiniAlce es un arma de destrucción creada por Zim, sin embargo el mismo Zim no sabe como usarla. Zim se iba a deshacer de Gir, sin embargo no lo hizo y se quedo con ambos.

25-. En ambos episodios se revela parte de la trama de "Invasor Dib". Todo empieza cuando los "Meekrob's" capturan a la invasora Tenn, Los mas Altos al saber la noticia deciden salvarla y llamar a todos los Irkens, excepto a Zim, para salvarla, sin embargo Zim se entera por parte de Skoodge que estaba con el en la Tierra y va junto Skoodge a Irk, los Irken creen que será fácil pero Meekrob no estaba solo sino que tenían a otros aliados alienígenas. La ausencia de Zim, no pasa inadvertida y Dib investiga en su laboratorio y se entera de la guerra, y dispuesto a ayudar a la derrota de Zim y de su raza viaja a Meekrob con la nave de Tak. La mayoria de los Irkens estan debilitados y los que quedan huyen como es el caso de Skoodge y Tenn, Zim al no poder escapar por que Skoodge tomo su nave se queda en el planeta donde Dib lo lanza al espacio, los Meekrob's al ver esto nombran a Dib como su embajador, y Zim, aún vivo, parece estar perdido.

Este episodio es el final de la segunda temporada y después sigue "Invasor Dib" que hubiera sido el comienzo de la tercera.

**Espero que les hayan gustado estos interesantes datos. Hasta la próxima. **


End file.
